Unusual Pleasures
by Mymycherrypie
Summary: Thomas has a secret passion that nobody knows about... Smutty oneshot, Warnings for: M/M slash and Thomas in jodhpurs ;) Enjoy!


**Hello! So I wrote a little oneshot because I couldn't get the idea of Thomas in riding gear (jodhpurs AAH!) out of my head. I think it's just so sexy! Anyway I guess I'd put in a warning for M/M slash, and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Reviews are always LOVE :D**

* * *

Thomas crept around the stable, out of sight, and closed the door behind him, smiling softly. He'd had a wonderful day: the Duke of Crowborough- Phillip, his love- was to coming to stay for a few days at Downton, the Crawley's did not need a large meal, so he his duties were relieved and the stable boy had fallen ill so Thomas had the opportunity to steal a ride that night.

No one knew of his passion for the fine beasts, but since his childhood, Thomas had loved horses. He had learned to ride aged seven, when he worked at the farm near his village, and the farmer owned a beautiful dark bay filly with ivory socks on her hind legs and a long silky mane. Amra was her name and Thomas instantly fell in love with her, spending as much of his free time with her as possible.

Unicorns were a particular passion of his, and he often dreamed about them, riding off into the sunset on such a majestic creature. He sometimes drew pictures of them and stuck them on his wall, but Carson labeled it 'unprofessional' and 'disturbing and forced him to take them down. When he'd told Phillip of his mystical fantasies, he had chuckled and kissed him softly.

'You're so adorable Thomas' he whispered, making Thomas blush slightly.

'No, really… They're magical creatures' He mused, slipping into another unicorn central daydream…

Now, he occasionally snuck out and had a ride on Sammy, his favourite horse, when no one was around and he absolutely loved it. He even had his own set of riding clothes. He couldn't dirty his livery after all, and his everyday clothes were quite unsuitable for riding in.

He reached beneath one of the saddles which was never used and retrieved a neatly folded set of riding clothes and smirked. He couldn't wear poor quality attire could he? Even if it was just him to see it he had rather splashed out on some smart and comfortable clothing. He ran his fingertips along the velvety fabric of the jacket, before stripping himself of his livery and slipping on his elegant riding gear, tugging on his boots and moving towards Sammy's stable. He felt a nose nudge him softly on the shoulder and a small whinny came from the dark horse standing before him. Thomas leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing a gentle kiss on his nose.

'Hello Sammy boy!' He whispered, running his fingers through the luscious mane and proceeded to saddle him up.

Sammy waited patiently as Thomas geared him up and put on his tack, occasionally nipping his shoulder or snorting to hurry him up. He was a very well behaved horse, and knew what both he and Thomas wanted- a good, fast, exhilarating ride. When he went out with the family, they rarely rode him as hard as Thomas did, and he liked a challenge. His ears rotated back as he listened to Thomas' soothing words, cooing in his ear as he tightened the girth, which was always an uncomfortable feeling.

Finally, Thomas was finished and he led Sammy out into the cool night air, grabbing his hat and riding crop. He needn't check for anyone watching, as the whole staff and the family would have been asleep ages ago. He mounted the horse, barely even needing to utter the words 'Walk on' before Sammy was eagerly striding forwards, almost at a trot. Thomas smiled and ever so slightly cocked his heels into the sides of the horse, leaned forwards slightly, and felt the horse speed up into a fast gallop, cutting through the crisp night air.

He let his grip on the reins loosen, pushing the horse forward as he pounded across the ground, ears back and head forward, charging through the night. The weather had been kind, and had not rained at all, leaving the ground fine to ride on without leaving hoof prints, if Thomas was careful.

Thomas loved the adrenaline feeling; the cool wind whipping through his silky black hair, the muscles of the horse moving with his own, his heart beating with every thud of Sammy's hooves drumming against the grass. His hips rolled rhythmically in the saddle with each massive stride the horse took, and his legs firmly gripped his sides, coaxing him on.

Thomas reached down and gave the horse a small whip with the crop, sending him faster than Thomas could have possibly imagined. They sped away from the house, leaving Thomas in awe of how much land one family could own, it spread out for acres and acres and they rode for ages until Thomas backside began to ache, and they returned at a canter.

They got back to the stable and Thomas dismounted, sad that their ride had to end, but grateful that he could sneak out for that short amount of time and steal a few moments of freedom. No scheming, working or thinking, just him being outside with someone who wouldn't hate him or tell Mr. Carson of his night-time wanderings, and he genuinely believed that Sammy was the only one at Downton who actually appreciated him truly.

'Good boy, eh Sammy?' He whispered, rubbing the horse's neck affectionately as he led him back into his stable.

'Very nice Thomas' a voice came suddenly from behind him.

'Shit!' Thomas jumped and spun around, but his face relaxed when he saw who it was. 'Phillip!' He breathed, a smile spreading across his face. 'What are you doing here?!'

'Well, I arrived a little late-the motor car broke down, damned thing- and I'd already eaten, so I didn't really require a ridiculous grand welcoming as usual, or a large meal. Half the family were in bed when I arrived in fact!' He said, grinning that familiar boyish grin of his. 'But the question is, what are _you _doing out _here_?' Thomas closed the stable door behind him and turned to face the Duke.

'I was um, having a quick ride. But staff can't come out here usually, so I snuck out after everyone had gone to bed. The stable boy's sick.' He said sheepishly, leaning against the door.

'Look at you, always scheming! Anyway, you're a bloody good rider, you look so good on a horse!' Phillip exclaimed, his heart warming at Thomas' flattered, modest smile.

'Thanks' he said quietly, looking up at his lover.

'Now come here and kiss me, I've missed you so much' Phillip whispered, and Thomas crossed the small room in a heartbeat, feeling Phillip's arms wrap around him as their lips touched and they kissed passionately. Thomas' fingers ran through the duke's hair, bringing their mouths closer, sliding his tongue past his lips and letting a hand trail down to rest at the small of his back. He felt Phillip's fingers slide down to his backside and give it a tender squeeze, pulling their hips together.

The Duke pulled back and looked Thomas up and down, cocking an eyebrow, his lips quirking into a smile.

'Oh my Thomas, you really do look _stunning_ in _jodhpurs_' He purred, taking full advantage of the tight material fitted around his legs. Thomas blushed slightly as Phillip moved his head around to look at the smooth curve of his backside, somewhat enhanced by the snug fabric. He resumed kissing Thomas and pushed a hand through his slightly sweat damp hair, ravishing his lips with sensual movements of his mouth and tongue. Thomas moaned into the kiss, as Phillip pushed him back against the wall, grinding his hips against his, and biting his neck teasingly.

'Phillip… you've got an um…' he mumbled, gesturing towards Phillip's erection as they rubbed against each other.

'I know' he gasped as a reply, pulling off Thomas' riding jacket and dropping it to the floor.

'Watch it… that was expensive…' he said half-heartedly between pants as arousal stirred in his crotch and became rather prominent, straining against his trousers. Phillip ignored him and continued his ministrations.

'God I've been so desperate for you…' he muttered, opening Thomas' shirt buttons, but not bothering to take it off. Instead, he let his hands wander onto his chest and back, feeling the smooth, hot skin, feeling as much of his flesh as possible. He bowed his head and kissed his chest, feeling the dark whisps of hair tickle his chin. Thomas drew a sharp breath as sharp teeth teased his nipple, hands wandering even lower to grope his backside.

'Phillip, we can't do it here…' Thomas groaned as Phillip's hot, wet mouth closed over the bulge in his jodhpurs.

'And why not?' He said huskily, his voice deep with lust as he kissed Thomas' erection, only that layer of fabric parting them. Thomas didn't reply- he couldn't- he was so breathless with arousal, he just sank slowly to the ground, back against the wall, head thrown back in abandon as Phillip continued. The Duke pulled his boots off and tugged his jodhpurs half down to reveal his cock.

He pulled off his own clothing and began coating his fingers with saliva, rubbing his own erection as Thomas turned over, getting onto his hands and knees, parting his legs slightly.

Phillip pushed a finger inside him, massaging around and curling his fingers until Thomas was left a mess; gasping and panting, quivering and muttering his name. Thomas pushed his hips backwards into Phillip as he began to thrust his fingers, picking up the riding crop with his other hand and looking at it deviously. He withdrew his fingers, and readied himself, positioning his hips over Thomas' and slowly pushing in.

'I'm going to ride you like you rode that horse' He growled into Thomas' ear, his voice filled with lust.

He began rocking his hips rhythmically, sighing with pleasure as Thomas thrust his hips in time, biting his lip to quell the feral moans threatening to escape his lips. He closed his eyes, feeling Phillip's hands on his hips, speeding up their motions. He was completely losing himself when suddenly a hard smack on his rear made him jump and yelp slightly in shock. He looked back at an evil looking Phillip, brandishing his riding crop, running it sensually along his back before whipping him again. The pain was sharp but it also felt good, and Thomas leaned back, kissing Phillip and pushing his tongue past his lips, tingling at the sensations all over his body.

'Ahh! Oh Phillip…' Thomas cried as Phillip slid his hand along his belly and down to his crotch, taking his cock in hand and rubbing in time with his thrusts.

Thomas was literally on the edge and he couldn't hold back any longer. Phillip bit on his neck and rambled aimlessly, lost in the moment, also close to the top and he came, shortly followed by Thomas, who spilt all over the floor, gasping noisily and collapsing onto the floor. Phillip withdrew and lay beside him, panting breathlessly. When he recovered, Phillip glided the crop down Thomas' stomach and over his body, making him giggle and roll over to face him, his eyes full of love for the Duke. They kissed messily, and Thomas pulled his jodhpurs all the way down, and shrugged his shirt off, snuggling up to the Duke. He listened to his heartbeat and inhaled his musky scent of expensive perfume and horses and sex.

Thomas sat up and looked around him. It was still very dark, but it would be morning soon.

'We'd best get back' Thomas whispered, stroking the Duke's hair lovingly.

'No, stay here… sleep with me…'

'I just did!'

'You know what I mean!'

'You can stay here love, but I daren't say what his lordship will think when he finds a naked duke in the stables!' He laughed

'Oh bother.' He growled and groggily got up, dressing himself and planting a kiss on Thomas' cheek before sneaking back to his room with Thomas. They might have time for another round after all…

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and stuff, If you want more of my words, I have another story called 'Reasons' which I would love you all to read :D Anyway, have a nice day ;) xxxx**


End file.
